<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! Party by beesandsunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200427">Haikyuu!! Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandsunflowers/pseuds/beesandsunflowers'>beesandsunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Houseparty, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Party, Really Really Gay, Smut, Underage Drinking, Yaoi, Yuri, high school party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandsunflowers/pseuds/beesandsunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self-explanatory. Suga throws a party for the volleyball players. Someone spiked the punch with something a little spicier. Those that figure out drink happily, those that aren't quite sure think it's a 'special flavour'. Everyone knows one thing. Drink the damn juice. Secrets come out, feelings come out, people come out. It's all an intertwined mess of a bunch of h*rny teenagers that get a night with no supervision and a bowl of fruit-favoured courage. So , it's basically exactly what you're expecting.<br/>Enjoy ))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Sober Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So I'm going to say this right off the bat I don't have a reputation for finishing the fanfics I write so read at your own risk. I will write a few chapters for sure, but it you're waiting for a specific couple that I haven't written yet then just be ready. Thanks for the support though, I really hope I can actually finish this one lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a fun yet innocent celebration of happy memories, experiences, hard-earned victories and bittersweet losses. Almost every team that Karasuno ever encountered had been invited over - to Sugawara’s house, since his was the only one that was free for the weekend due to his parent’s anniversary - and they all looked forward to a normal night of conversation and good food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as you should know by now, no good stories are ever innocent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let's start from the beginning, at the end of yet another Karasuno volleyball practice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A party?” Hinata says excitedly. You can see the sparkles of innocence in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s almost the end of the year, it will be fun to see everyone. Plus, I’m sure the other third years will want to say a proper goodbye somewhere other than a gym.” Said Suga, patting Hinata on the head. Kageyama stood quietly behind, half wishing for him to stop but the other half wishing for him to pet him too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi came towards them with a ball under his arm. “I don’t know… It sounds fun, but are you sure your house can handle everyone? Some people won’t be as civil as I will be, Suga.” He raised an eyebrow and an image of the two crackhead captains from Tokyo shot from his brain to Suga’s. He hesitated for a moment but then waved him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. This is almost the chance of a lifetime, so I can risk it. My parents will be back on Monday so it gives me plenty of time to force them to clean up.” He said cheerfully, a dark aura surrounding him. “After all, we’re just gonna hang out and talk, what’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like on an invisible cue, Tsukishima appeared behind him to join the group. “A party, you say? And everyone will be there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he said that everyone had the same exact thought run through their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you saying that so suspiciously?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsuki, are you going?” Yamaguchi cheered eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a short pause from the tall blonde before a slight smile - that he was desperately trying to hold back - crept upon his face. “Sure, I’ll go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll go too!” Yamaguchi followed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else slowly made their way to the small circle and started to build up the excitement. By the time everyone was starting to pack up and go home, the party was the only thing anyone was talking about. Hinata was on the phone begging Kenma to come, Daichi was texting the other captains (and asking Tsuki to invite Kuroo himself since they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotten close </span>
  </em>
  <span>during the training camp, to which he profoundly refused), while Noya and Tanaka kept nagging Suga about the food. Overall, the energy was vibrant and exciting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was Tsukishima, who had that strange aura around him, one of excitement, but a different kind - darker, somehow more evil. The grin hasn’t left his face since he accepted the party invitation. Yamuguchi was too afraid to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sentence Suga said earlier played over and over in Tsuki’s head like an eerie melody echoing in the halls of an abandoned castle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s the worst that could happen? What’s the worst that could happen? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsuki was finding it more difficult to hide his grin now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It almost sounds…like a challenge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After much anticipation from all the players, the day of the party finally arrived. People were told to come to Suga’s at 7:30, as mostly everyone was going to spend the night (except Yachi - who’s parents freaked out about a sleepover with dozens of boys - and Kiyoko, who promised she’d drive her home). Those two girls were also coincidentally the first to arrive at the party, hoping to spend as much time with everyone as possible. Well, first if you don’t count Daichi, who’s been helping Suga decorate and prepare everything since noon. </span>
</p>
<p><span>The next to arrive were Noya, Tanaka and Asahi, who graciously took it upon themselves to buy all the food </span><span>when Suga didn’t approve any of their suggestions</span><span>.</span> <span>What looked like hundreds of bags of chips, popcorn and candy rained into Suga’s house and onto the tables that he set up earlier. All of them chatted as they waited for others to arrive. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can’t stay, Kiyoko-san?” Tanaka whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and looked at him with pity in her eyes. “I have to drive Yachi home. I’ve told you this before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked away and Kiyoko noticed how incredibly guilty Yachi looked, that she was almost on the verge of tears. “Yachi-chan, what-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kiyoko-san! You should stay here, I’ll just take the bus home! I don’t wanna ruin your night, please forgive me!” The girl cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoko let out a shy laugh. “I’m sorry Yachi. I just used it as an excuse for Tanaka, since he probably wouldn’t understand any other way. I don’t mind driving you home, staying up all night with a bunch of hyper boys doesn’t exactly sound like paradise to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi looked at her like she was admiring a Goddess landing on Earth (which, to be fair, she was). Her eyes were bright and glossy from tears and an unstable smile formed on her lips. “A-are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoko nodded in response and found a tissue to wipe away Yachi’s tears. </span>
  <span>This set off a ripple effect where everyone within five meters fainted from a wave of purity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By around 8 pm, everyone had finally arrived onto the scene. The crackhead captains were shoving food in their mouth like it was their last day alive, while their respective setters sat in the corner </span>
  <span>waiting for orders</span>
  <span> enjoying a peace and quiet. Kenma downloaded a new game just for the party, and Akaashi watched the boy play silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama glared at Oikawa while following around Hinata, who was happily chatting with anyone around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was the chillest he’s ever been, maybe because he was staying at least five meters away from Oikawa at all times, but that could be irrelevant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi chatted with the other third years, holding back tears at words like “graduation”, “college” or even “ending”. Someone behind him mentioned their recent break-up and he buckled at them saying “moving on.” Noya had to help him stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga, as the host, remained alert of every corner of the room, trying to make sure everyone was having a good time, nothing remained broken, and the temperature of the room was perfect for everyone. He kept getting stressed out because </span>
  <span>Terushima</span>
  <span> someone kept adjusting the thermostat as a joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the one that was most crucial stood in the opposite corner of the action, by the long table of snacks and the giant - right now empty - bowl for the punch. Tsukishima stood quietly. Waiting. Watching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga and Tanaka carried a large bottle of red liquid towards the table. It was so heavy that they needed two men to bring it over. Yamaguchi jumped towards them, eager to help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright, Yami, we’ve got this. Go enjoy the party.” Suga said with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka’s face was slightly red from carrying the weight of the bottle. “Yeah! Isn’t this your first one, Yam?” Yamaguchi blushed at the statement, trying to hide the embarrassment of his shut-in life. (It wasn’t even his fault entirely, if Tsuki doesn’t go out, neither does he.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tsukishima came up to them, putting his hands on the bottle. “It’s alright. We can take it from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tanaka and Suga looked at each other in surprise. “Are you sick or somethin’, Tsuki?” Tanaka whispered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima waved him off. “I’m fine. I want to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That statement did nothing to ease the confusion cloud forming within the three of them. The two older guys said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki sighed. He leaned in, making sure Yams was out of earshot. “Look. It’s his first party. He’s too scared to leave that damn corner. If he can help out with the juice maybe he can leave me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga’s face lit up. “Why didn’t you just say that? Look at you, worried that your friend isn’t having a good time! You’ve grown so much, Tsuki!” He said as Tanaka laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayo, Yamaguchi! Com ‘ere and help us out a little, huh?” Tanaka then said loudly. Yamaguchi jumped at the volume but quickly put his soft hands on the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga patted him gently on the back. “We gotta go, take care of this for us, will ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi then nodded violently in response. Tanaka and Suga left them, barely waiting three seconds before talking about ‘how cute Tsuki is now’. Yamaguchi was too preoccupied holding the heavy bottle to listen. Tsuki sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, hurry it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi complied and they worked together to pour the drink into the bowl. Once the bowl was full, they then set it under the table and Yams took a few seconds to catch his breath; after which, he said “I don’t get it Tsuki, why did you help them? They looked like they were handling it fine by themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the exact moment that Tsuki’s grin re-emerged. He took off the string sport bag that was resting on his back and - while using his body as a visual shield away from everyone else - pulled out a large glass bottle with a blue sticker on the front. “This is why.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yams looked closely at the sticker, reading the big letter that loomed overhead of a picture of some white mountains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V O D K A</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snapped wide open and his jaw dropped, and before he could say anything Tsuki looked at him with a mischievous grin and one finger on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get that? W-why did you get that?” Yam stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki began to unscrew the lid of the bottle. “My brother. It’s for the punch. But shh, it’s going to be a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother gave it to you?!” Yams whisper-yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baka</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He bought it for himself and his friends. They got wasted and I lured them out, and took it while they were gone. Luckily for me they were so drunk they were convinced that they drank the bottle themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki popped open the bottle and the concentrated smell of 40% alcohol started to engulf them. “Quick, help me hide it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Yams squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima looked at him through a death glare. “Move closer to me so our bodies can hide the bottle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep red filled his face like the smell of alcohol filled the air. Yams complied, looking away from Tsukishima while slowly moving closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up!” Tsuki whispered in Yam’s ear, warm air tingling and making his ears turn red. He pulled Yam closer to him by roughly tugging at his shirt, smashing their hip bones together. Tsuki was busy mixing in the alcohol to notice that Yamaguchi was about to lose it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are you s-sure they won’t… t-taste it?” Yams said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully not. I’ll just tell them the punch was off brand or something. Doesn’t matter, they’re animals. They’ll drink whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi gulped as Tsuki hid the bottle back in his bag. He picked up a ladle and poured a drink, then another one. He handed one cup to Yamaguchi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I have to drink it?” Yams said, feeling nauseous already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Being sober is no fun. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Tsuki said, causing another wave of red on Yams’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers. To a night full of teenage embarrassment.” A smirk appeared on his face as he raised the cup in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yams' shaky hand lifted his own cup and gently pressed it against Tsuki’s. “C-cheers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki gulped it down and Yams was doing his best to swallow a sip. His throat was burning and the taste of the liquor was carving itself into his mouth. He did his best not to cough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think? Too strong?” Tsuki asked, half-mockingly the other half because his tolerance was much higher than some people at the party </span>
  <em>
    <span>(*cough cough*, Yamaguchi and Hinata and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama though he won’t ever admit it </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>*couch cough*)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a little.” Yams replied, and Tsuki pulled out the rest of the punch to mix in. He gave Yams sips to taste test until it was enough to pass as ‘bitter lemon flavoring’, as Tsuki put it. When he was satisfied with his work he called out to others and they gathered around to drink the punch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever plans Suga had for a relaxing, weekend get together went down the drain the moment the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lemon</span>
  </em>
  <span> punch touched everyone’s lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. KTHS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyo Arc. They get drunk. Hinata gets hit on. Hinata realizes his true feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna be quick. I wanted to say this is the prologue but forgot. I haven't watched the new season oh haikyuu!! yet, (season 4 or smth, with the new animation), so if some characters are missing or I'm writing something not canon to the new season my bad cuz I don't know. anyways, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey everyone, the punch is ready.” Tsukishima’s voice filled the room and movement erupted from all the corners of the room. Kageyama followed behind Hinata, who followed Suga. They stood in a half circle surrounding the large punchbowl, waiting for Tsukishima to give them a full cup. His already devilish smirk grew wider when he gave Hinata his cup; the carrot-tip thought that Tsuki spit in his drink or something, but he watched him pour it with his own two eyes. He tried his best to ignore Tsuki’s gaze on him as he took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately Shouyo felt something different about the punch. It smelled more bitter, and tasted somehow more acidic. Or was it a bitter taste as well? Somehow a hot, burning feeling without the temperature, and a spice without spiciness. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He watched everyone in the room drink it without a word and decided it was just his own personal preferences, before gulping down his whole thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata </span>
  <em>
    <span>boke, </span>
  </em>
  <span>already finished the whole thing. Stop wasting it.” Kageyama said from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasting it? The bowl is almost full! Stop bugging me.” Hinata squeaked in response. He went back to the table for a refill, greeted by Yamaguchi who had not touched his cup yet. “Could you pour me some more?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yams’ grip on the ladle tightened. “You should probably slow down on the drinks, Hinata.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He replied innocently. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki shot Yamaguchi another death stare and the boy lowered his head, averting Shouyo’s eyes. “Oh, no reason. So you don’t… get a sugar rush and can’t sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata laughed in response. “You really think a sugar rush will keep me awake all night? I should probably keep drinking this if I wanna stay up with the senpais.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yams’ gritted his teeth and smiled, pouring more liquid into Hinata’s cup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m an idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself, holding the ladle so tightly he might break it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hinata returned, Kageyama hadn’t moved an inch from where he stood earlier. They took a sip in unison, both trying desperately to keep a straight face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama looked around the room before placing a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and leaning down towards him. Shouyo felt his weight much more prominently and almost lost his balance. A strange wave reached his legs and he hoped he wasn’t losing his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama’s - now much warmer - breath hit Shouyo’s ear when he quietly spoke to him. “Is it just me or does this punch taste… I don’t know, weird to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata tried not to move, trying to think of something to say. While he agreed, no one else seemed to be having any issues with the punch except for them. Normal conversation carried on as people drank out of their cups without sour expressions. He didn’t want to feel left out from the group, even if Kageyama would be on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It tastes fine to me. Maybe you’re just too </span>
  <em>
    <span>childish </span>
  </em>
  <span>to truly enjoy it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama pulled away his hand and loomed over the small ginger. “Too childish? This is a punch! How can I be too childish to enjoy a juice?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“How should I know? All I care about is that this,” he tried to gently swish the liquid around in his cup, but ended up spilling some over the rim. He ignored it. “Is delicious.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Hinata stared into Kags’ eyes as he chugged the punch, not breaking eye contact. Kageyama took this as a challenge and did the same thing, until both cups were empty.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>They ran up to the table and in unison shoved the cups into Yamaguchi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More!” Their voices harmonized and it pissed them off even more. Yams’ wanted to say something but didn’t want to risk punishment from Tsuki. He poured the drink in the cups as equally as he could despite the shaking hand. As soon as he poured the last drop the two started off again, chugging the drink without mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was about half-way empty, a hand rested on both of their shoulders and a taller, darker presence stood above them. “Now, now. I understand the excitement but relax a little. You might get injured if you drink so much right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cats’ captain smiled down at them as they lowered their cups from their mouth. Neither of them knew how they could possibly get injured from drinking juice but wanted to listen to the graduation captain out of respect. “How about you guys split up for now, alright? Hinata, you can come with me and hang out with Kenma. Kageyama, go on your own for a bit, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two looked at each other as their vision started to move slower and slower with each passing minute. They nodded and Hinata let himself get dragged away to the corner couch of the room, where Kenma happily played his DS. He sat down and locked eyes with Kenma, whose catlike stare seemed more piercing and distant at the same time. Kuroo gave Kenma a scheming look before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma, you came! I didn’t think you would!” Hinata interrupted the silence, accidentally slurring his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma realized why Kuroo had that look on his face when he was hit with the stench  of alcohol. A bunch of thought went through his head, he didn’t know which one to concentrate on. “I...wasn’t going to. I only came because you asked me to, Shouyou.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was too </span>
  <span>drunk</span>
  <span> distracted to hear the different tone of Kenma’s voice. When he said his name, it was more like a purr than a word. It was slow and monotone, but at the same time, there was a hint of desire. Though of course, Hinata didn’t realize that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m really glad you could come. I never get to see you outside of volleyball…” Hinata’s voice drowned away at the sound of the doorbell. Daichi answered the door and a tall man came in, followed by three others that almost reached his height (their height actually varied greatly but to Hinata anyone taller was just tall). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ushijima!” He overheard Daichi say. He then started to be able to focus his eyes on him, then Tendou, and two more behind them who he didn’t quite see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Shiratorizawa came. How strange.” Kenma said under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka got behind a makeshift DJ booth that he and Noya made earlier. “Now that everyone’s here, let’s get this party started!” Immediately, loud dance music started playing and all the lights went out, replaced by strobing led lights that were hung all over the house. It looked and felt like an actual club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, this is so cool! Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai worked so hard for this so everyone could have fun! I’m so glad I got to meet them!~” He said and drink-induced tears started to fall down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma leaned towards him. “Are-are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t even notice, but once he did the tears stopped and he furiously whipped his face off. “Aym mbust fo ephy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata leaned even closer to Kenma. The cat-boy’s breath caught in his throat at the small distance between them. “I said, I’m just so happy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma tried not to smile. “How much punch did you drink, Shouyou?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both basically yelling at each other since they were so close to the booth. As more people got onto the ‘dance floor’ (which was Suga’s living room that was cleared out for extra space), the two couch boys were basically blocked away from any exit routes. Tall guys from all the teams stood as fence poles, but all were too emerged into their own </span>
  <span>drunk</span>
  <span> conversations to notice or care about anyone on the couch. Kenma made a note of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata focused all his brainpower to remember and count. “I don’t know, I think this is my third? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma took the cup from Hinata’s hand and put it on the  table beside them. “You shouldn’t drink so much. This is special juice, alright? It makes you loopy.” Kenma was acting like he was talking to a child </span>
  <span>which he was</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Hinata watched his drink float away from him. “How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma sighed as he thought back to the gruelling memories. “Kuroo makes me go to parties with him a lot, and a lot of them have this </span>
  <em>
    <span>special drink </span>
  </em>
  <span>there too.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder who brought it here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata hummed in response. His eyes landed on a second cup on the table, completely full. “Kenma, is that yours? Why didn’t you have any?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma averted his eyes. “I don’t usually drink at these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata laughed. “It’s just juice, what’s the harm! If you don’t have anything you might get dehydrated!” He still doesn’t understand the true </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic </span>
  </em>
  <span>or that </span>
  <em>
    <span>potion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma paused before answering, thinking it over. Then, he decided on a response, one he thought he would regret, but also one with limited-time-only lowered risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what I say to him, he won’t remember.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to drink it, Shouyou?” He purred again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked at him, distantly. He swayed in his seat and his voice was small when he answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma didn’t hesitate. He grabbed the drink, chugging it on the spot. Hinata cheered unknowingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma wasn’t a drinker, so his mouth and throat burned after. He tried to clear his throat to take away the pain but it wouldn’t budge. He set (more like threw) the plastic cup on the table and lifted his head back to Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s so cool, you drank it so fast, even I couldn’t do it without coughing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so oblivious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kenma thought. He suddenly felt the same wave Hinata felt earlier hit him. He was horrible and handling alcohol so the effects were pretty quick. He felt regret starting to pool up in his stomach, when the world was becoming dizzy and the lights all mixed together with the music, even the couch beneath him felt like it was disappearing. He started to breathe heavily when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was closer to him now, mere inches away, their shoulders touching and their bodies facing the crowd. “Are you okay, Kenma?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma watched the boy closely, admiring how orange his hair looked, even with the disco lights. His hand slowly started to reach for him. “Shouyou…” his words were soft and quiet, but due to their limited distance they could still be heard. They weren’t an endearing purr like earlier; now they were softly unstable, desperate. “Can I… touch your hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata still doesn’t understand what Kenma is feeling. </span>
  <span>head empty</span>
  <span> “Sure, you don’t have to ask!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have to…. ask?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma ran his finger through his orange locks, feeling the softness and puffy texture like he secretly imagined so many times. It wasn’t even a strange, admiration thing. He was just curious but too shy to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his hands reached the back of Hinata’s head they were even closer. Hinata’s hand was still on Kenma’s shoulder. They were so close they could feel the warmth of the air they breathed. Kenma’s heart was running laps, though his face didn’t show it. He felt a strong urge to move, to breathe Hinata in, to feel his skin on his own, to taste him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have to ask, right? That’s what you want, Shouyou? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand pulled Hinata’s head towards him and he smashed their lips together. And immediately after doing it, he regretted it. But not because it wasn’t good - it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Kenma - but because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop, to get enough. His other hand moved to grab Hinata’s face and his kiss became stronger; more passionate, more fierce - more real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honey. He tastes like honey.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was motionless in this scene. Though he didn’t resist - in fact he more than didn’t resist, he was doing his best to match Kenma’s actions, his rhythm, his pace. He didn’t want to ruin it, but he didn’t know why. Did he like Kenma? Was this something he thought of before? Was this something he would’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>before if it wasn’t for that juice? He didn’t know anything about this, and it stressed him out. He kept wondering if he was doing it right, if he should move, if he should use his other hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it supposed to be this hard? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata thought to himself. His passion slowly started to die down and Kenma noticed it, and pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Hinata said, a sad sparkle in his unfocused eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it hurt Kenma, he had to admit to himself that it wasn’t right. Hinata was somewhere else, overanalyzing; overthinking. But he knew that if his heart wasn’t in it nothing could be done. “No, you were fine, Shouyou. I’m sorry for jumping on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s okay! I liked it!” Hinata bubbled beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma sighed. “It didn’t feel right though, did it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata remained silent. “I just, I didn’t know what to do. It’s my first time. I’m sorry, it’s my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma grabbed the boy's forearm. “No, it isn’t anyone’s fault. It just doesn’t work sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stared at him with solemn pity. “Could you… could you tell me how you’re supposed to do it?” Kenma tried not to show his disappointing reaction. Here he was, teaching the boy he just forced into making out about </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to properly do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his arm go and lowered himself deeper into the couch. “You’re supposed to feel natural. No thinking. Just you and them. Your body will know what to do if you’re with the right person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The right person? How do I know who that is?” Hinata replied.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“You don’t.” </span><em><span>Clearly. This is an exact example of that. </span></em><span>“Best thing you can do is try. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work.” He looked over to Hinata that was staring into space, deep in thought. He definitely had someone on his mind. It looked like he was arguing with himself over whether it was right or not. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Kenma shook Hinata a bit to wake him from his trance. “Go to him. If you’re thinking about him now, it must be right.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s face lit up as he got ready to bolt away. But then he turned back to Kenma as if he forgot something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the boy and hugged him, burying his head into his shoulder. “Thank you, Kenma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let go and squeezed through the people on the dance floor until he was out of Kenma’s sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, whatever, Shouyou. Good luck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked through the crowd until he reached the end of the room, where the drinks and snacks all remained. He was going to talk to Yamaguchi, but realized the tall green was gone and replaced with a taller blonde. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukishima-kun, what are you doing here?” Hinata said in a drowsy voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki looked down at him (both literally and figuratively), admiring the</span>
  <span> pathetic</span>
  <span> cute, alcohol-virgin look that Hinata had on his face. “Am I not allowed to be here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata shook his head though it made him dizzy. “No, no. I just uh… where is Yamaguchi-kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, I’m not his babysitter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata started to worry. The only one who knew where his loverboy was was Kuroo, who led him astray, and Yamaguchi, who watched him walk off. He doubted that Kuroo would want to help him since he’s the one that interfered in the first place. Yamaguchi, however…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you looking for him?” Tsuki spoke up through the loud music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked up innocently. “I need him to tell me where someone is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Due to the flashing lights - and Hinata’s state - you couldn’t clearly see the facial expression that Tsukishima was making, but it was the same one that he made when he decided to spike the party punch all those days ago. An evil smirk. But it wasn’t just because Tsukishima was a dick, despite hiding it extremely well, he was also wasted. He thinks it’s pathetic to let yourself be taken away by alcohol, but he loves the feel of it, so he drank (and drank and drank…). And now we’re here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you looking for, Hinata?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...none of your business.” Hinata was starting to get a headache from the combination of lights, </span>
  <em>
    <span>juice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, music and the left-over fluster from his earlier encounter with Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Yamaguchi is gone. And I can’t help you if you don’t let me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hope it wasn’t an emergency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki’s sly words easily made their way to Hinata’s head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it an emergency? Why am I even looking for him? What if he rejects me? I mean, I rejected Kenma and we’re still okay…. But we don’t see each other everyday! If he says no it’ll ruin everything!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But… I’ll never be able to tell him if not now. Kenma said the juice makes you loopy. Maybe I’m just crazy? Maybe I don’t actually like him… I mean, it is --------. He’s so stubborn, and annoying, and mean, how can anyone like him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I do like him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Worst comes to worst, I can just blame the juice, right? I’ll tell him that the juice made me lose my mind. He’ll believe it, right? Right…? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Countless more thoughts raced in his head but he finally came to a decision. He’ll do it. If it fails, the lights hypnotized him. Because that sounds probable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to help me find him!” Hinata pointed a swaying finger at Tsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki’s smile grew. “Deal, shrimp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking for Kageyama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is what Tsuki was waiting for. Red cheeks, fidgeting hands and muffled confession. All of this would be extreme entertainment for Tsuki and he will make sure to remember it all to make fun of Hinata later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Hinata didn’t react like that at all. He responded without hesitation, determination burning in his eyes as if this was the volleyball field and Kageyama was the match point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Kageyama. I want to tell him now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that - that terrified Tsukishima. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You’re just gonna go up to him and tell him? Aren’t you ignoring the consequences? If he says no, your volleyball life is ruined! How are you gonna practice with him if he knows about your pathetic little feelings?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki definitely didn’t mean to lose his composure like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And definitely not that loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for him, the music was blaring much louder than his voice, but someone did hear him. Someone that will reveal himself to Tsukishima in the most embarrassing way possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But everything has it’s time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stared at Tsukishima with startled, wide eyes, until the determination returned. His eyes wandered around, looking for words. “I know. I know it’s risky. But I have a back-up. And, honestly, I feel like if I don’t tell him I’ll never be able to look at him in the eye. I’ll constantly feel like I’m lying to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuki didn’t respond, slightly impressed by how coherent Hinata’s drunk speech was (in a ‘context’ way, the words themselves slurred like crazy).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked up at him. “I mean, he’s my partner. Being honest with him was always important to me. In game, and now out of it. Don’t you...think so too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s eyes accidentally landed on drunk-wise Hinata. A shiver was sent down his spine. He looked away from him, aimlessly stirring the punch with the ladle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want this short little idiot to hang around me anymore. The faster I get rid of him the better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend’s in the front yard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he couldn't see it, he felt Hinata glow behind him. It made him roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tsuki! I owe you one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret those words, shrimp.” But Hinata already bolted out of the house before hearing Tsuki’s response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata ran outside, flinging the door open. The night air rushed onto his face, the wind shaking his curls. The music was slightly muted and the throbbing lights were replaced by a clear, dark sky, with large patches of stars that turned to lines in Hinata’s vision. He walked out further from the house, scanning the front yard, but didn’t see anyone there. He turned behind a decorative corner of the house, and found a patch of grass, still connected to the front yard but more secluded. On it there was a long dark shadow that laid motionless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any other case, hinata would’ve screamed thinking it was some hell-alligator, but due to the liquid courage he spoke out to it. “K-Kageyama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure flinched and sat up, moonlight outlining the silhouette to show Kageyama’s face. “Jesus, Hinata, you scared the crap out of me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I scared you!? Do you know how creepy you look just laying there, like a dead log?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you calling a dead log??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is not the way I wanted this to go. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over and sat beside him, and Kageyama dropped back onto the ground, watching the stars shake (in his vision).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata followed him and looked up at the sky. He thought of his next step. He was glad that he actually convinced himself to come here and confess to him. And thinking about it, everything was perfect. They were alone, under the stars, both shitfaced, it’s as romantic as can be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...now what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does he make him sit up to face him? Does he make him stand up? Kageyama is taller so if he wants to have some assertion over him he has change their positions. He could make him sit up and then stand up himself - but that just looks wrong off the bat. He was starting to worry that he didn’t actually think this through enough, and now he could be losing his one perfect chance to tell Kageyama how he felt-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ay, dumbass Hinata, I’m talking to you! Is your skull that thick?” Kageyama started to get up to face him and Hinata panicked, and did the one thing he would’ve never considered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sober or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flung his leg around Kageyama and quickly pushed him back down, now on top of him. He tried to think positively. Let me rephrase, he tried to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other in quiet shock. The only sound around them was the muted music and the wind, and now their increasing heartbeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama finally tried to speak up. “What the hell are you doing, Hina-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama!” The orange boy screamed. Kageyama shut his mouth and looked at him fearfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s vision was still blurry and he was barely able to keep his balance on Kageyama’s body. Kageyama had the luxury of avoiding that need, since he was just laying on the ground. The pause that Hinata took before continuing to talk felt like the longest pause in their lives. His hands were still on Kageyama’s shoulders, and he stared at Kageyama like a deer in headlights. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving </span>
  </em>
  <span>deer in headlights. Hinata took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you. Not in a, you’re good at volleyball, kind of way.” Hinata finally said. Kageyama didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In like a, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at volleyball, kind of way…” Hinata continued, only making already drowsy Kageyama more confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re saying I’m good at volleyball? Thanks, but I already knew that, you don’t have to make it such a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t mean it like that…” Hinata said, defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how did you mean it? Hinata, are you that much of a dumbass that you can’t even talk norma-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just… just do it! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nike</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata lifted one hand off of Kageyama’s shoulder and gripped the boy’s face, then gently smashed their lips together. The kiss was rough but Hinata never felt happier. To him, this felt like, consecutively spiking ten- no, fifteen volleyballs onto the other team’s court. His lips were warm, and soft, unlike his personality. He felt himself melt into Kageyama before pulling away from him, feeling a new emptiness to his lips that wasn’t there before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Kageyama with a tired and needy expression, their faces a mere inches away. “T-that’s how I meant it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama stared at him blankly for a few moments before a small voice came out of him. Hinata thought that he has never heard him this quiet, he could barely notice the voice. “Why…”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Hinata felt a shiver down his spine. He knew this was a possibility, but he hoped with his whole heart that he wou;dn’t turn him down, that he might at least be loopy enough to go with it for a few minutes, or even just passing out immediately after and forgetting the whole thing ever happened was good too. But not flat out rejection. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“I-I’m sorry, I just wanted you to know, and you know… the juice makes people go crazy so just ignore-”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kageyama’s voice spoke up again. It was still small and soft, but it broke through Hinata’s stuttering speech. When Hinata looked down at him he almost missed it, but he could see. Under the moonlight’s reflection - Kageyama was bright red. “Why...did you stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s heart dropped to his feet, and he magically forgot how to breathe. He kept looking at flustered, blushing Kageyama who was avoiding his gaze at all costs. This was a treat to his soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to kiss you?” Hinata said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama threw his arms over his own face, cowering away from Hinata, only growing reader. He lowered his arms just down even so his eyes would meet Hinata’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumbass Hinata…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata pulled away Kageyama's arms from his face and kissed him again. This time, the other boy kissed back, matching Hinata’s intensity. Shrimp’s hands found their way to grabbing Kageyama’s face - partly because it helped him gain balance, the other part because it made the kiss that much deeper. Kageyama’s right hand crawled into Hinata’s puffy hair and gripped at it, while his left hand pressed on Hinata’s lower back, pulling them even closer together. Hinata couldn’t even fathom a thought. He couldn’t think about their location, their surroundings, anything. He was so invested, so obsessed with being with Kageyama at this moment that his brain couldn’t focus on anything but that feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little after </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>both of them were laying on the lawn, side by side, Hinata had one arm and one leg over Kageyama, drenched on him like some sloth on a tree. Kageyama didn’t mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt like a protective man, keeping his precious ones safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both wanted to talk. To ask each other a million questions. Since when did you like me? Are you glad we confessed? How was the kiss? What now? But they were both exhausted from everything that neither had the energy to speak. They just layed there, watching the sky, feeling each other’s warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama dozed off pretty quickly, and Hinata watched him sleep for a little, even though he felt like passing out himself. He kept thinking to himself, how pretty Kageyama is, how thankful he is to the Gods that made this happen, how glad he is that he got the balls to come here and tell him. How this was a once in a lifetime chance, and who knows when he’ll be able to be with Kageyama like this again. He had a few worries, but he tried to ignore them and just admire being in Kageyama’s presence like this; not as a teammate, or a rival. As someone precious and important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he also had another thought. He thought about how Kenma was right. All of those thoughts he had when Kenma kissed him, the worries, the stress. Whether to move, what to do. None of those thoughts crossed his mind with Kageyama. His body knew exactly what to do even though his mind was blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You were right, Kenma. Looks like... he is the right person after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Thanks for sticking with me and this story, so far so good. I would love to hear your thoughts on this, so comment cuz I'm not like a mystery  deity that writes fan fiction I also have no idea what I'm doing here so yeah. I have maybe like a scribble for a plot-line, most of this is kind of improvised lmao. But you know, I'm trying so whatever. Also wanted to thank everyone, when I posted the prologue I woke up and it got like 300 views and a bunch of kuddos in a few hours which was a shock to me? Really appreciate it. If ya'll keep spoiling me like this I'll feel too guilty to abandon this fanfic and actually finish it. Anyways see ya'll next time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be a focused story on a specific ship and it'll basically follow that format 'till the end. I know there wasn't much action here (it's the prologue, after all) but I still hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a comment if you have any suggestions or anything. P.S. I haven't written much smut in the past so I don't know exactly how far I'm comfortable with going (I've noticed reading and writing smut is SOO different so HIGH respect to all my smut writers out there keep up the good work). If you ever wrote smut and you have any dive also comment it 'cuz I'm pretty beginner-level. P.S.2. If I wrote/will write about something not cannon or incorrect don't come for my neck it's been a while since I watched the show and I haven't seen the new seasons yet so, my bad; if it bothers you a lot just leave a comment and I might fix it. Anyways, thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>